


Tight Fit

by canaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Friends With Benefits, Loud Sex, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Post-Combat Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Cramped Space, Size Difference, shameless horny men, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa
Summary: I'rihka Tia, dragoon and Warrior of Light, and his best friend (with benefits) Haurchefant Greystone are not about to let a little thing like 'lack of soundproofed private spaces' get in the way of a post-battle adrenaline-fueled shag.(First chapter is rated T. Second is explicit.)
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

When Haurchefant looked to linger after his brother and fellow knights boarded Cid's airship, I'rihka gave him a flat stare and a shove. The knight relented, scrambling aboard as Cid began to rev the magitek engine that powered the craft. I'rikha slashed his lance at a Vanu that thought to attempt pursuit, point trailing blood and shorn bits of feather as he finished the movement and brought it around to guard again.

From the sound behind him, the airship had lost contact with the island, and he risked a glance. Four fulms, five, six- perfect. The Warrior bared his teeth at the Vanu, a signal not lost on them with their more nature-connected culture than those of Ishgard, who seemed to take his warnings as a smile. The massive bird-men drew back, only a few ilms, but enough.

I'rihka whirled towards the island edge, thrust the butt of his lance against the ground, and vaulted into the air. The ship had cleared another four fulms since he checked its position, but that was no matter. He could have leapt at least another six beyond that before even remotely risking missing his target. He landed squarely on the deck, almost atop Haurchefant, who gave a delighted laugh and reached out a hand to steady him.

A gesture that would have been wholly unnecessary, had Cid not chosen that moment to spin the ship's wheel and cause it to yaw mightily, sending the dragoon stumbling into Haurchefant's grip. Undeterred by I'rihka's displeased hiss, Haurchefant simply wrapped both arms around the small Miqo'te and widened his stance to keep them both from pitching about the deck - unlike the unfortunate Emmanellain, who had fetched up in a corner against a barrel, sprawled on his behind and looking dazed.

The sight of the source of so much trouble and annoyance humiliated so mollified I'rikha somewhat, and he couldn't help the smirk that quirked his lips. The great hollow belling of the huge cloud-whale Cid had swerved so sharply to avoid drew his attention, but the beast could not keep up with the small, light craft, and the sound had simply been a cry of frustration as the prey eluded it.

With their escape clear, the adrenaline in I'rihka's veins thrummed for an outlet, and he could sense a similar tension in Haurchefant. But the deck was full. Cid, a pair of knights, and Haurchefant's spoilt younger brother made for far too much company, even for I'rihka's indiscriminate tastes. He looked up at Haurchefant and saw his friend coming to the same conclusion, disappointment warring with the excited battle-lust in his eyes.

The deck was full, but perhaps... The Miqo'te spun as Haurchefant released him. "Cid! Is there a belowdecks on this contraption?" Larger airships had multiple levels, he knew. The Enterprise was small, but the curve of the ship's belly extended some distance below the deck. Not more than an average Hyur's height, but that didn't matter overly, if it simply had enough space for two to lie down...

Cid, by now far more familiar with I'rihka's base impulses than the bewildered looking knights, snorted and gestured towards the diagonal hatches next to the stairs to the deck with one hand. "It's cramped, meant for stowage and sleeping out of the weather, not any sort of _strenuous activity_ , but aye, there is. It's not soundproofed, either, though I daresay you don't care much."

I'rihka's eyes lit and he grabbed Haurchefant's gauntlets with his own clawed gloves. "If anyone doesn't care for the sounds, they can close their ears." Despite being a good two fulms shorter than his Elezen friend, I'rihka had no difficulty towing the now-laughing Haurchefant to a hatch.

"Wait, what's what supposed to mean?" Emmanellain sat up from his sprawl. "If there's a safer place than on the deck of this boat, I'm going-"

"Lord Emmanellain, you are not going to want to be down there with them, I promise." Cid's voice broke into the lordling's indignant screed, laden with amusement. "It'll be far safer up here, at least for your ears and eyes."

Whatever Emmanellain might have said in reponse, I'rihka didn't hear and didn't care. Opening the hatch, he waved Haurchefant inside and ducked through himself, letting it slam closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the semi-privacy of the narrow compartment in the belly of the Enterprise, I'rihka pounced on Haurchefant without a second of hesitation. The Elezen, stooped low and off balance, toppled to the floor entirely, laughing against his friend's lips as they shared a heated kiss. "Impatient! What would you have of me this time, my friend?"

"Don't care," the Miqo'te purred as he rolled them over until he could straddle Haurchefant's prone form. As ever, the ease with which the considerably smaller man could manhandle him sent sparks through Haurchefant's veins, fanning the fire of his lust. "Whatever we can do. Armor makes it difficult, glad I don't wear the silly plate your dragoons do. Open my trousers, I'll see what I can do about yours." 

I'rihka suited action to words, stripping off his gauntlets quickly before pushing Haurchefant's mail shirt and gambeson up to access the ties that held the fronts of the two chain leg-guards together. He felt Haurchefant's hands, also freed of armor, fumbling with the laces of his trousers and pressed up into them with an eager mewl, already half hard from the anticipation even before the pressure of hands against him. He yanked at the ties, ripping one in two in his impatient rush before getting them undone. Once the panels of chain parted, he shoved them aside and dove his hands into the opening, pushing aside cloth until he found his target, also hardening rapidly.

Both hands wrapped around Haurchefant's cock, he pulled his quarry from its nest and into the open air. Haurchefant had made similarly quick work of his trousers, familiarity making it easy, and now their shafts rubbed together with delicious friction, I'rihka's deep brown-gold well outmatched by Haurchefant's large, paler one, both darkly flushed with arousal.

"Is this what you want?" Haurchefant murmured, his larger hands closing around the both of them, and I'rihka thrust happily into the tunnel so created. "My hand and cock against yours? You're so beautiful like this, fresh from battle and needy. If we had slick, you could ride me-"

" _Yes_." I'rihka's entire body shivered at the words and the desire they ignited. "Don't carrre about slick, I'll handle it." He broke from the warm grip, pushed back and slid down Haurchefant's body. Without another word, the Miqo'te bent down and took the head of Haurchefant's cock in his mouth. The blowjob was no drawn-out, expert affair like Haurchefant knew I'rihka was perfectly capable of giving; this was messy, loud, and a means to an end, and somehow all the more erotic for it. Haurchefant grunted as his hands went to the wooden floor under him, nails scraping against the grain as he struggled not to finish in I'rihka's mouth and disappoint his delightful friend. 

Fortunately for Haurchefant's control, I'rihka was an impatient man. He swallowed down Haurchefant's cock as quickly as he could, slicking it up with saliva until his head could bob freely, lips slipping over hot, wet skin. Once he was satisfied, he pulled off, sliding back up the Elezen's body. He struggled with his trousers, with how very wide his legs had to spread to straddle his much larger lover, finally shoving them down around his thighs just enough. He knelt astride Haurchefant's hips and demandingly pushed his bare ass against Haurchefant's cock, blindly endeavoring to line them up and failing. "Fuck me, Haurrrchefant!" 

No one could ever say that I'rihka didn't know exactly what he wanted, and Haurchefant certainly wasn't going to deny him. He'd be more dubious about the relatively meager preparation, but he knew I'rihka had far more experience with this than just with him, and he had faith I'rihka wouldn't demand it if he didn't know he could take it. Smiling at the yowled demand and the unspeakably erotic way I'rihka purred his name, Haurchefant moved one hand to I'rihka's hip and the other down to guide himself in. 

He wasn't at all surprised when I'rihka shoved back hard at the first touch of Haurchefant's cock against his rim, and between their efforts, the spit-slick head of Haurchefant's cock pushed in. Above him, lit by faint beams coming in through narrow cracks between the boards of the ship's belly, Haurchefant could see the beautiful Miqo'te man's mouth open and his eyes slit, a face of concentration and pleasure he'd had the honor of witnessing several times now. 

He tried to keep his penetration slow, but I'rihka was having none of it, and lowered himself onto Haurchefant's cock in a few quick, jolting slides, until his buttocks rested on Haurchefant's hips. uncaring of the chainmail that dug into his bare skin. A very short man, this position left I'rihka plenty of room to move despite their cramped quarters, and move he did. Haurchefant grasped I'rihka's hips with both hands and resolved to simply enjoy being ridden by the determined hedonist.

I'rihka bounced on Haurchefant's cock, his voice rising in pleased mewls and raspy purrs as he shifted his hips, testing angles until he found the one that made him yowl with pleasure. Haurchefant weathered the ardent experimentation with no small amount of struggle; the noises I'rihka made could have undone him alone, much less the tight heat of his body. Once the dragoon found the right spot, however, his resolve faded, and he thrust up into that heavenly vise as much as the weight on his hips would allow. 

They bucked together like that, Haurchefant's low wordless moans buried under the volume and fervor of I'rihka's passionate vocalizations. He sounded so much like a cat, albeit a large and masculine one, Haurchefant could help but grin with amusement even as he strove to bury himself as deeply as he could into his friend's perfect, muscular ass. He relinquished his grip on one side of I'rihka's hips to wrap it around the Miqo'te's cock instead, his large hand easily enveloping most of it. Ample precum leaked from the tip and he used that to slick his hand before setting a rhythm that matched their frenetic fucking as best he could. 

Neither could last long. The adrenaline, their need, it was all too much for a lengthy lovemaking, and between the hand on his cock and the rapid pace of their coital frenzy that pushed endlessly against the sweet spot inside him and sent lighting along his nerves, I'rihka soon came with a blissful shriek. "Haurrrchefant, ah! _Yes!_ "

Hearing his name called like that, seeing the ecstatic face of his lover, Haurchefant groaned low and quiet and pushed himself as deep as he could, his fingers on I'rihka's hip tight enough to bruise as the pulse of his orgasm rushed over him. I'rihka collapsed on top of his chest, smearing his seed between them uncaring of the mess, and they lay entwined for a few calm minutes as they came down from the heights of pleasure they'd spiraled up to together. 

Haurchefant was the first to move, finally, kissing I'rihka's brow with affection as he slid them slowly apart. "The trip to Cloudtop isn't terribly long; we should clean up, lest we scandalize my brother more than we already have." His smile made it clear that he didn't particularly care how scandalized Emmanellain might be, and I'rihka made a content sound as he rolled off Haurchefant onto the planks. 

"Your brother is an idiot," he said, voice returning to clarity now that arousal no longer clouded his mind and brought out the heavy rolling rs of his accent. "Fortunately you more than make up for the inconvenience of babysitting him." 

Haurchefant sighed as he tucked himself away and worked to put his armor to rights. "I'm afraid his mother spoilt him far more than was good for him. A pointed gesture towards both myself and our father, I suspect, but what's done is done. I have hopes he'll improve. After all, with you as an example to look towards, who could help but be inspired to greater courage and heroism?" 

I'rihka looked over at Haurchefant and stuck his tongue out at his friend, who laughed. Finally, I'rihka grabbed an empty cargo bag and swabbed himself off between his legs, grimacing at the rough texture against sensitive skin, before pulling his trousers back up and doing up the laces. "Hot bath when we get home?" 

Haurchefant's smile grew nearly transcendent on hearing I'rihka call the manor 'home', and he nodded as he pushed himself to hands and knees and crawled towards the hatch. "I'll draw it myself so the servants can't put any of the scents you complained about in the water this time," he promised. Not caring about the damp patches on his surcoat, he opened the hatch, right as the Enterprise thunked gently against the side of the larger airship more or less permanently moored at Cloudtop. "Ah, perfect timing." He slid out of sight, and a moment later, I'rihka heard his voice from the deck.

"Lord Emmanellain! Why in Halone's blessed name do you have a _sack_ wrapped around your head?"

Laughing to himself, I'rihka followed his friend out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, that's one of... *checks open files* ....seven WIPs out of the way! Many thanks to the [book club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) for encouraging me to actually finish one of them. <3


End file.
